There are many different types of known bubble generating mechanisms. In one approach, a film of bubble generating liquid is formed across one or more bubble rings and air is directed through the opening in each of the rings by a fan to form bubbles. Such an approach may be embodied in a variety of final products, such a stationary bubble machine or a hand-held apparatus. The final product may include a variety of components depending on various design requirements. Known bubble generating mechanisms generally include a reservoir of solution that allows the one or more bubble rings to be submersed into the bubble generating solution. However, these mechanisms require the solution reservoir to be open to the environment in order to allow the bubble rings to be submersed into the reservoir and form a film across the bubble rings. When the solution reservoir is open to the environment, the bubble generating solution can easily be spilled and wasted, which can cause internal corrosion or mechanical failures in the bubble generating apparatus, shortening the lifetime of the product.